PRE SCHOOL WWE STYLE
by CHICKENLEGS AND ORTHON SO
Summary: A LONG SAGA OF STORIES FROM WHEN CERTAIN WWE SUPERSTARS WERE BABIES.


I own the world and every thing in it except the wwe cuz Vince beat me to it I wish he didn't cuz I love them so much I feel like I gave birth to them all. But I think there all older than I am so I don't think that would be possible but if I could I would lock them in cages and fed them beans and make Randy my man slave and I would comb hhh's hair different cuz it don't look good on him especially with his very red face. Oh one more thing is steph pregnant I heard the rumor but I wasn't sure. It would e cool though a little hhh running around.

First Day.

It was the first day of summer camp for all the youngsters of little angels' daycare. Most of them knew each other from school but there were a few new faces. Including a two year old and a young boy who seemed to be around the age of 5.

"Hey Stephanie where is Shane?" A young boy with long blonde hair asked.

"I don't know Andrew, just because he is my brother does not mean that I know where he is all the time." The young girl her brunette hair shining brightly in the sun.

"Steph, Steph!" A much shorter girl called seeing her best friend and running over to her.

"Hey Trish can you believe what happened on boy meets world last night?" The two girls walked off together holding hands and talking about the hot topic show of their season.

"Girls who needs them." Andrew said then walked of to find some of his own friends.

"Hey kid what's your name?" a boy who looked to be around the age of 6 asked from behind him.

"I'm Randy Orthan." Randy stated his lisp more than evident.

"Well Randy my name is Paul Hunter." The boy said.

"Where are you from?" Paul asked his voice was soft.

"I'm from Misigin." Randy said with pride.

"Cool, you want to play a game?" Paul asked looking over his shoulder to the empty table.

"Okay." Randy was more than happy to make a friend.

Amy was inside the building that was used as a daycare. She heard that there was a baby and she was overly excited to see it since her mom was going to have one soon and she wanted to see what all the fuss was about. There she found a small blonde child sitting in the crib playing with a bright red and yellow guitar that lit up when u pressed the buttons. The baby was hitting it wildly and giggling whenever the sound came on.

"I do not get it. I'm way smarter and prettier than any dumb old baby." Amy said out loud.

"Hey red." She heard one of her best friends say. She turned around to see Jeff standing behind her with his lunch kit in his hand.

"My mommy said it is okay for me to sleep over next week, where's Matt?" She asked turning her attention away from the baby.

"Okay, Matt has the chicken spots so my mommy kept him home." Jeff said looking happily at his friend.

"It's not chicken spots dummy it's chicken pox." Trish said from behind them both.

"Well what ever it is he has it an I cant play with him or anything." Jeff sounded a little disappointed but his eyes never grew dim.

"You better stay away from me too I don't want to get any of your brother's germs." Trish teased

"I don't want to be any where near you, you and your girl germs. Ewwwwww!" He said then made a funny face.

"But you hang out with Amy and she's a girl." Trish said mockingly.

" Yeah but she doesn't have any germs." Just then the baby in the crib stood up and held on to the rail.

"Ss-ace." She said in a poor attempt to say her, name looking straight at the group then grabbing a tuft of Amy's hair and putting it into her mouth.

"Let go you stupid baby." Amy yelled but it was no use Stacy had Amy's hair tangled around her fingers.

"Jeff get the scissors." Trish commanded Jeff did as he was told and quickly handed it to Trish who then proceeded to cut the patch of Amy's hair off. As soon as Amy was free she ran out of there soon followed by Jeff and Trish.

"My hair!" She screamed when she noticed the patch that was missing.

"Its okay Amy, It will grow back." Jeff comforted her.

"Here you can pull it into a pony tail and no one will ever notice." Trish said then took Amy's hand and led her across to the closet with their bags.

By this time the rest of children were arriving ready to start the day.


End file.
